second chance
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: Anne has just been beheaded and Katherine, very ill, is still alone at the more, having been cast away by Henry. Henry reflects on Katherine and realises that she has always been their for him. So one day he pays a visit to her. My first every tudor fic


disclaimer: i do not own the tudors.

Reunited

Henry held his hands behind him and glared outside the window. He had heard Ann's screams, seen her head get chopped off...he has just witnessed the death of his wife. He paced back and fourth in frustration. Why was this happening? His thoughts flashed back to when he first met Ann. So pretty, so innocent. He saw her ebony curls fly in the sun, her dazzling smile and her charming nature. He remembered the promises of a new heir, a boy to be king. At the time it seemed like the most important thing, how foolish was he.

Henry stormed over to his bed and sat at the end, running his fingers through his hair. Now facing his consequences, he had no wife, no Queen. Because of ann Boleyn his best friend Wosley had died, he had neglected his daughter and Katherine was ill.... Katherine. Her face ran through his mind, he saw the memories they had shared. There first night they had made love. Katherine. It just dawned on henry on how she had always been there for him. Ever since the day he saw her dressed in the white robes, walking down there wedding aisle to the day's he went jousting and she would give him her ribbon for luck. She had always loved him and cared for him. He missed her sweet smile she gave him, the way her eyes seemed to brighten when she saw him but most of all he missed her touch. The way she would rest her hand on his cheek and tell him she loved him, that no matter what everything would be all right. She had always been there for him. And how had he repaid her? By remarrying the witch Ann Boleyn, cutting her contact of her own daughter and sending her far away with nothing. Henry hit his hand on the bed in anger. How could he have been so foolish? How could he have followed ann's seduction, her magic that made him fall in love. She had made him turn against Katherine, it's when Henry realized it. He still loved Katherine, with all his heart.

" Oh Katherine, what have I done?"

He had to go find her, to save her. For she was all Henry had left.

Queen Katherine laid down on the bed, wincing slightly in pain she gave a little groan and clutched her stomach. Quickly Elizabeth hurried to the Queen's side.

"My lady, what is wrong? Are you hurt?"

Katherine forced her a small smile and shook her head.

" No my dear, I am just in pain for the sorrow and betrayal I have endured."

Katherine's eyes lowered slightly and her face saddened. She remembered the old day's, where the King had loved her. How they would spend countless nights in passionate love, how they would both care for Mary and made a promise to each other to always love and care for each other. Then she remembered the recent day's, when Ann Boleyn came to court. How she has seduced the King with her witch craft, and soon Katherine's crown was taken, along with her daughter and everything she once owned.

Elizabeth placed a hand on Katherine's forehead.

" My lady?"

Katherine looked up.

" I am fine Elizabeth, but thank you. You should take a break from your duties, you need some rest."

Elizabeth gave her a small courtesy.

" Thank you my lady."

And she left the room. Katherine sighed shutting her eyes, the truth was she was anything but fine. She had felt these small stomach pains recently every time she thought of henry. Which was often, after everything he had caused her she still love him. She loved him with all the love left in her, and she hated it. But the shared moments they had had together was not enough to stop her loving him. She felt a stab in her heart every time she thought of him, on how she still cared for him. Katherine sow anted it to stop, but she just couldn't.

There was a small knock interrupting Katherine's thoughts. She raised her head and opened her eyes, slowly she got up. She had never had any visitors since the last message she sent to go and see her daughter. She knew the King had forbidden anyone to go and see her. She walked to the front of the house and opened the door, there stood Henry. She gasped and took a step back, staring at him wide eyed. Was she dreaming? She must have been, this could not be real. Henry stood there for a while, taking in her beauty. She looked much paler then last time, but still beautiful. He saw her long ebony hair falling down her shoulders, her emerald eyes hypnotizing him and her full lips opened in shock. Reluctantly Henry took a small step forward.

" Katherine?"

Katherine blinked a few times.

" Henry, what are you doing here?"

He took her cold hand and looked into her eyes.

" Katherine, please. I needed to talk."

Katherine stared back, not knowing what to stay or do. The countless months that she had dream he would come back, now it had finally come true.

" Katherine, I was a fool. I stupid idiot. I knew not about the consequences that would come from my actions, I was so focused on having a boy to become heir I did not think of anything else. Ann had bewitched me, and I was a fool to let her. Please Katherine, I am asking for a second chance."

He kneeled down to his knee.

" Katherine, please. Your all I have left."

Katharine blinked rapidly at Henry to make sure this was not a dream. She just stared wide eyed at him. This was all to much for her, she had always dreamed of this but never thought for it to come true.

" I-I..."

She wanted to pull Henry up and lie in his arms. But she remembered the pain and sorrow he had caused her, can she forgive the king for what he has done to her? No, she didn't want to hurt again. She pulled her hand away from him.

" Your magisty, please have mercy on me. For I am but a poor woman, I do not want to hurt again. Please."

Henry shook his head slightly.

" No Katherine, please. Your all I have left."

Tears began to form in her eyes as she slowly began to walk off. Quickly Henry fell down to both knees.

" Please Katherine! I love you!"

Katherine stopped walking and slowly turned to him.

" Y-you love me?"

Henry jumped up and held her hands in his.

" Katherine, I hope we can start a new life. I love you with all my heart, for now I only care for you and Mary."

His face leaned slightly towards her as she whispered

" Henry this is all to much, I do not know...."

She was cut off by his lips, she felt his gentle kiss. She shut her eyelids as she melted in his warm touch. Finally with what seemed like years they broke apart. Katherine touched her lips slightly.

" Henry?"

" Katherine we can start our life again! Just us and Mary, from now on I promise to be faithful to you. For all this time you have been there for me, and I have not realized it till now. You are my air, my water and salvation."

Katherine started to fill with happiness and joy. The colour started to flood back into her.

" My love."

She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. " I love you," She repeated between kisses. But King Henry and Queen Katherine did not need to say anymore, for there actions were more then words and together they new their happy ending was just beginning.

_Well anyway, since my new obsession with the Tudors n queen Katherine I thought id right this. Its my first Tudor fanfic so sorry if they were a bit out of character. Reviews would b lovely! _


End file.
